A Dream Come True
by dragnkilla2
Summary: DISCONTINUED sorry everybody but i just dont have enough time or enough thought to continue this story UP FOR ADOPTION LEAVE COMMENT ON PROFILE IF INTERESTED


**Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Main Character**

**Age: 15**

**Likes: Ramen**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Main Character**

**Age: 15**

**Likes: all things involving Naruto**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Side Character**

**Age :16**

**Likes: ?**

**Shino **

**Side Character**

**Age: 15**

**Likes: bugs**

**Hiashi Hyuuga**

**Side character**

**Age: 40**

**-Chapter 1-**

**Naruto, Hinata,and Kiba are in the forest on a mission**

**It was dark. The sun had set long ago. Naruto is laying ontop of kiba and shino.**

**Naruto was snoring super loud so kiba unknowingly smacked naruto in the face.**

**Naruto woke up to a painful smack in the face and rolled over and tried to go to sleep again but he had to go to the bathroom bad, he ran out of the tent to find a good bush.**

**The wonderful sound of falling water could be heard, he zipped up his pants but he could still faintly hear falling water.**

**Naruto followed the sound deep into the forest until he came upon a waterfall , naruto though he could see abrupt movement in the waterfall .**

**There was a splash and then the thing moved again, naruto rubbed his eyes to try and adjust to the dark**

**Naruto moved closer to get a better look then he realized it was a girl. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.**

**Naruto decided he wanted a closer look and took a step forward and slipped on a wet rock and plummeted into the water.**

**Hinata had always been shy but her fathers abuse made her even scared to talk.**

**She only started to do things when she met naruto, but she never was able to really talk to him or tell him how she feels**

**After the battle with neji at the chunin exams from naruto's cheering gave her the courage and confidence to change.**

**After that she began training more and usually snuck out at night to train.**

**One night she found a beautiful waterfall the stars and the moonlights reflection off the water made her feel safe .**

**Soon after her training she went back to the water fall to cool off and take a bath**

**The cool water felt so nice she decided to dance a little bit.**

**Soon there was a rustling in the bushes and a loud ***_**Splash!**_

**She fixed her hair and then looked to see what it was and was greeted by a very wet naruto.**

"**N-naruto" They both just stood there for a bit until hinata remembered she was still naked. **

**She then let out a small " eep" and jumped to the nearest bush.**

**Kiba and Shino instantly awoke at the sound of the scream and ran towards the source.**

**They soon came upon a stunned naruto"Naruto where's Hinata?Is she ok?"**

**Then shino being the observant person he is looked around and saw hinata's clothes next to a near by rock.**

**Shino then added one plus one and soon understood the situation "Cmon kiba hinata's fine"**

**Shino started dragging kiba back to camp "Wha-? HEY! Shino let me go!"**

**It took quite awhile before naruto found the courage to speak he got out of the freezing water and brought hinatas clothes over to her bush.**

"**U-um naruto I t-think you f-forgot something"**

**Naruto turned around and blushed a deep shade of red on the other side of the waterfall was a pair of green panties.**

**Naruto walked over and picked them up and walked back over to hinata and handed them to her.**

**She went to grab her panties but she accidentally grabbed naruto's hand.**

**She couldn't believe it she was holding naruto's hand how was she ever going to talk to him again?**

"**H-hinata im sorry I had no idea it was you" "uh its n-not your f-fault I shouldn't have gotten n-naked so close to the camp"**

"**ya now your actually pretty cute hinata" After that hinata passed out**

"**hey hinata you okay? Oh crap she passed out"Naruto ran back to camp with hinata on his back as fast as he could "hey shino kiba its hinata she needs help!"**

"**Oh naruto shes fine she passes out like that all the time" "A-are you sure?"**

"**yes, naruto shes okay"**

**The next day**

**Naruto awoke to a packed up camp**

"**Hey hinata" Hinata then remembers yesterdays events and passes out**

"**we'll never be able to complete the mission like this we going to return to the village"**

"**What but why shino do we have to?" "Yes, naruto we must return"**

**Later at the hokage's office**

"**im sorry Lady Hokage our mission was a failure" "And why is that?"**

"**well,Naruto saw Hinata-chan naked at a waterfall and she passes out every time she sees him"**

"**HE SAW WHAT?" naruto hung his head in shame as the hokage dismissed them**

"**You are dismissed but leave hinata here" "**_**What is Hiashi-sama going to say about this" **_**though Tsunade. **

**Hiashi was soon at the hokage's officehearing about hinata's predicament**

"**Naruto saw Hinata-chan naked!" "Yes, that is how it seems Hiashi-sama"**

"**Well I suppose it would be best if we wake her and tell her what has to be done"  
>Hiashi nudges hinata till shes awake "hu…. What happened?"<strong>

"**Tsunade told about what happened yesterday" At these word hinata blushed a deep red "Yes, I remember"**

"**Do you plan on marrying naruto?" "HUH M-marry n-naruto?"**

**Well what do you guys think should I continue this story or do I have no hope as a fan fiction writer I can only know if you guys like it if you review! **

**Thnx (O3o)**


End file.
